


Stress Relief

by missdesudesu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: After a long, stressful day Jaehee gets the time of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea [@vergiliaux](https://tmblr.co/mTQgdGsaEi89O_xGn2EPRDw) and I talked about a couple weeks ago. :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Of course. I will have the documents ready for you to sign in the morning, Mr. Han. Have a good evening.”

_-Click-_

Jaehee groaned as she sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment, carefully tossing a folder of confidential C&R documents and her phone onto the wooden coffee table. Her eyebrows furrowed from the impending stress of miraculously producing a non-existent proposal for Jumin by the morning.

“It could be worse, I suppose,” Jaehee sighed, rubbing her temples to relieve the tension forming.

She then looked up at her clock, noting the time read 9:00 PM. The exhaustion from the week had begun to settle in, and all she wanted was for a night with more than four hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

_Maybe one day I’ll get a vacation._

Jaehee ran her fingers through her short chocolate colored hair and reached for her glasses off of her face. Since she was at home, there was no point in her wearing them. After all, she only wears them per the request of Jumin. At least she could be comfortable while working from home.  No suits, no heels, no glasses.

Jaehee laid back on her couch and closed her eyes as she became lost in thought of locating sources needed for the proposal. It was going to be a long night.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Jaehee’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of knocking. She quickly sat herself up and rushed to the door, twisting the doorknob without a second thought. Who would it be at this hour? Her eyes grew wide seeing a certain silver-haired crimson-eyed male standing in the hallway. He looked at her with concern.

_It was Zen._

“Ah~ Zen! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Jaehee asked. It wasn’t like the actor to be visiting so late in the evening.

“I got your phone call! Are you okay?” Zen replied, worry etched into his features. Even worried, Zen appeared so beautiful. Jaehee felt her cheeks heating slowly at the mere sight of him.

Wait. _Phone call?_ Jaehee didn’t remember making a phone call. The last thing she remembered was lying down on her couch.

“That’s impossible,” Jaehee insisted. “I was getting ready to work on the proposal. I must have fallen asl----”

Before another word could escape, Zen approached Jaehee and pressed a finger against her lips. Jaehee’s heart began to race. Zen had never been this bold to her before and found the sudden change in him… _exhilarating._

“Jaehee, I think I know what’s wrong,” Zen said in a low, husky voice. He then reached for her hand and led her back into her couch in the living room, using his foot to push the door shut behind him.

“You… do?” Jaehee wondered in disbelief. Her eyes focused on Zen while he stood in front of her. His crimson eyes glowed with intensity, however, he still had the kind-hearted smile she grew to love.

“You need to relieve a little stress,” Zen grinned, sliding his leather jacket off of his shoulders and setting it on the couch’s armrest. “Would you like me to help you?”

“... How?”  


* * *

**  
**

****

“Ah… Ah.. Oh… Zen… Ah!” Jaehee mewled, her body writhing with pleasure as her bare legs rested over Zen’s broad shoulders. Somehow in all of the madness, she laid sprawled out and nude on her living room floor with the silver-hair actor in between her legs.

_Wasn’t I just on the couch?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her pussy throbbed with each delicate passing of Zen’s tongue over her sensitive clit.  Over, and over, and over, his lips kissed her velvety sheath causing her to her hands to clasps the rug underneath them. Stars filled the sides of her peripherals and she felt her essence dripping out of her slit.

_She was so wet._

Jaehee’s breath shuddered as Zen’s body shift underneath her. She couldn’t believe Zen, the actor she has idolized for so many years, was eating her pussy out in her apartment…

… and on _her floor_.

“Babe, relax,” Zen murmured, sensing Jaehee’s nervousness, and began a trail of wet kisses up Jaehee’s inner thigh as he felt her legs slightly stiffen. His hands gently caressed her curves in hopes it would help relax his dear friend.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehee breathed, her sex pulsated with anticipation. It didn’t help each of Zen’s kisses on her bare skin sent shockwaves throughout her body and butterflies dancing in her stomach.  Part of her wanted to understand what was happening, but, everything just felt so _fucking good_.

“Ah~ That’s much better,” Zen chuckled as he felt her limbs loosen up. He smirked and placed his palm over her nub, lazily stroking in a circular fashion. The sensation made a moan escape from her lips.  

She felt pressure beginning to bottle up in her abdomen, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. Her hips gyrated in response to Zen’s heavy petting, begging for more pleasure. Without warning, Zen removed his hand and lips returned to her slit, his tongue sliding deep into her folds.  

Zen hummed happily, savoring Jaehee’s earthy flavor.

“Zen, Please--!” Jaehee begged, her face turning flush from being on the brink of ecstasy as Zen tongue fucked her. Her hands reached for her own bare breasts, alternating between squeezing her soft mounds to tweaking her almond-colored nipples.

Her breathing became erratic as Zen’s tonguing intensified. Her body shook with euphoria once she hit her climax, and she let out a loud moan as she rode out her orgasm. She felt her essence gush out of her.

“Thank you, Zen…” Jaehee panted. A smile spread across her lips, satisfied with her orgasm.

Silence then fell over the room.

“Zen…?”

Jaehee’s eyes fluttered opened in confusion. She sat up on the couch and looked around, covered in sweat. Where was Zen?  

She squeezed her thighs together, her face flushing pink when feeling sticky moisture in her panties and on her fingers.

_It must have been a dream._

She looked up at the clock in her apartment, noting the time now read 10:00 PM. Jaehee rolled her shoulders and stretched before letting out a relaxed sigh.

“I guess it’s back to work.”


End file.
